Ventriloquist Draco!
by Storynut
Summary: Hogwarts is having a Talent Show! And guess what Draco is doing? Ventriloquism! But what about Ginny?
1. Default Chapter

**~CHAPTER 01~**  
  
  
NOTICE POSTED BY McGONAGALL ON THE BULLETIN BOARD IN FRONT OF THE GREAT HALL-  
  
Since it was felt by many students that, excluding the Quidditch matches (in which all the students couldn't participate), the Houses hardly had any other real competition, it was decided to initiate a talent show, commencing from October the 1st, uptil October 30th.   
  
Each day will be reserved for a specific year of a particular house. October the 1st will be reserved for 1st years of Gryffindor House. October the 2nd is reserved for the Gryffindor 2nd years and so on.   
  
Prefects of each house, please take note of the date of your respective houses-  
October the 8th will be reserved for the 1st years of Slytherin House.   
October the 15th will be reserved for the 1st years of Ravenclaw and October the 22nd is reserved for the 1st years of Hufflepuff.  
The date for Gryffindors has already been mentioned above.  
  
Since there are 4 houses with students in 7 years residing in each house, the Talent Show will last for 28 days. (7 * 4 = 28)  
  
The results will be declared on October 30th. Details regarding the prizes will be announced on October 29th.  
  
  
RULES NO MAGIC ALLOWED. This Talent Show is to test your natural talents or, in other words, the skills that you were born with. The purpose of this Talent Show is not to test your ability to do magic (for that, we have O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S)  
  
No Mimicry Of Teachers Allowed.  
  
(ALBUS: I don't think there's any harm in permitting the students to mimic the professors. In fact, I'd rather like to see which characteristics of ours they'll choose to imitate.  
  
SNAPE: I really must protest, headmaster. First of all, setting up this 'Talent Show' goes against my grain. Students should not waste time in such frivolous pursuits. And that not being enough, we should give them permission to make a fool of us? That's going too far! I absolutely withdraw my support to this scheme. And any student who dares to ape me.."   
His eyes sparkled dangerously.  
  
McGonagall: I think I'll have to agree with Severus, Albus. Authorizing the students to mimic us would mean digging our own pits. They'll turn us into laughing stock. Moreover we wouldn't be able to maintain our dignity in front of them.  
  
ALBUS (resignedly): Oh, very well. As you wish.)  
  
Any hexes, jinxes etcetra, cast on the students performing, will be viewed very seriously.  
(NOTE- If the hexes prove very harmful, it might even lead to expulsion) 

_McGonagall_  
**Deputy Hedmistress**

  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny furrowed her brows, chewed her lips and stared meditatively at the ceiling. The Talent Show was just 3 days away and she still had no idea what she was going to do. She wanted to do something unique, something nobody would have thought of.   
  
'Singing?' asked her brain.   
  
'Nah. Too old-fashioned.' She replied.   
  
'Well, how about dancing?'  
  
'Singing, dancing, playing the violin, what, are you living in the middle ages?' retorted Ginny angrily.   
  
The curtains were pulled back and a face peered in.  
  
"Talking to yourself, again?" asked Susan Wright, her best friend.   
  
Ginny smiled sheepishly. "I was trying to come up with a novel idea for the Talent Show, but my stupid brain refuses to co-operate. All it can come up with is, dumb ideas."  
  
'See if I help you again.' Said her brain. 'During the exams-'   
  
But Ginny shut her brain off and concentrated on what Susan was saying.   
  
"Why don't you ask Harry for help?" Susan asked, in a teasing voice.   
  
Ginny felt that listening to her brain's dumb suggestions would be better than this. "Oh, please." She muttered. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm over him? It was just a school girl's crush which couldn't survive adolescence."  
  
Before Susan could reply, Celia, another of Ginny's friends, rushed towards them.   
  
"Come on, girls. Stop chattering and start moving.The Talent Show for the 1st years is about to start!"  
  
"I'm not coming." Said Ginny. "I still have to come up with an idea for **my** talent, and looking at other's talents will dampen my creativity."  
  
Her friends didn't respond. They merely held her arms and marched her out.  
  
'Oh well.' Said Ginny's brain. 'Maybe you could pick up some pointers from others more qualified than y-' Ginny tried to quieten her annoying brain, but it continued perseveringly, 'More qualified than you are, and perhaps you could catch a glimpse of-' This time Ginny shut her brain off, abruptly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~**END OF CHAPTER 01**~ 


	2. Chapter 02

The Talent Show - 2 **~CHAPTER 02~**  
  
Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall flanked by his 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Uh..Do you think there will be mince pies for dinner, boss?" asked Crabbe, misguidedly thinking that he had started an interesting topic of conversation.  
  
"How many times have I told you numbskull, not to call me 'Boss'!? We're not gangsters. Now quiet! Here comes the Dream Team."  
  
Harry Potter and his friend Ronald Weasley had just entered the Great Hall talking animatedly.  
  
"The Talent Show.."  
  
"Just what you need to.."  
  
"No, don't do that act.."  
  
Word and phrases floated over to Draco. He beckoned to his goons and walked towards Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Well, well. Look who's here. Planning for the Talent Show, boys?"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Muttered Ron.  
  
"Tut. Tut. That isn't the way to speak to your Head-Boy." His voice went soft and silky. "Better watch your language, Weasley or else.."  
  
"Or else what?" asked Harry, hlf-defiant and half-angry.  
  
"Or else I'll be deducting points from Gryffindor." Replied Drcao with a smirk.   
  
He raised his voice. "Anyone care to bet on what talents Potter and Weasley will divulge at the Talent Show? I'd say that Potter here will show off his 'lightning' shaped scar."   
  
He did a mock imitation of Harry. "Ooh! My scar hurts. Beware! The Dark Lord is near." He laughed derisively. "And Weasley here will belch slugs for us."  
  
His last remark was greeted by guffaws of laughter from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco was surprised. He didn't think that they would catch on that easily.  
  
Just then, Hermione came running up.  
  
"Ron! Harry! What **are** you two doing? I saved you seats and have been waiting for the past ten minutes! The Talent Show is about to start."  
  
"Keep your hat on Granger." Said Draco overbearingly. "Potter and Weasley were just taking some pointers from me for the Talent Show. I have some tips for you too. You could act like a beaver. With your long front teeth and-"   
  
He broke off as he realised that Ron was coming towards him menacingly with his fists raised.   
  
Hermione held him back saying, "Ron! Don't start a fight. Just ignore him. He **wants** you to pick a quarrel with him so that he can deduct points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Ooh, Weasel is angry that I insuted his girl-friend! Hey! Weasel and Beaver! It makes a real cute couple, doesn't it? Come to me later Weasley. I'll give you some tips on how to woo the mudblood." Draco turned and walked towards the Slytherin table, an insolent smirk on his face.   
  
**~END OF CHAPTER 02~**


	3. Chapter 03

The Talent Show - 3 **CHAPTER 03**  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was brightly lit and decorated. The ceiling was bright blue dotted with fluffy white clouds, depicting the sky outside. Occasionally the words 'TALENT SHOW' would appear in different colours. A kind of platform, made to look like a stage, was set at the Centre of The Hall.  
  
There were four sets of chairs arranged for each of the four houses. The chairs reserved for the Gryffindors were almost full. Thankfully Ron had saved seats for Ginny and her friends.   
  
"Thanks Ron." Said Ginny seating herself. "If you hadn't saved us seats, we'd have been stuck at the back, not being able to see a thing."  
  
"No problem, Gin." Responded Ron. "But next time, come sooner. We had a hard time keeping Colin Creevey and his brother from occupying these seats."  
  
Harry turned towards Ginny. "So Ginny, what talents are you going to reveal at the Talent Show?"  
  
"She hasn't come up with anything, Harry." Said Susan, before Ginny could reply. "Perhaps **you** could give her some ideas."   
  
Ginny blushed fierily at her friend's tactlessness. 'What had she got to do to get it into her friend's thick skull that she was **over** Harry?'  
  
Her blush was mistaken by the others . They all thought that the blush signified her crush for Harry.  
  
Ron gave an indulgent smile, while Harry turned away, embarrassed. Susan, however smiled her brightest, cheekiest smile and was about to say something, (some teasing remark, no doubt) but Dumbledore had started speaking.  
  
"Good evening, My young friends. I'm sure all of you are very excited about this Talent Show. And I know that all of you are very eager to see it commence, rather than listen to a boring speech given by The Headmaster. So I'll just say, 'Let the Show begin!'" Dumbledore sat down amidst huge applause.  
  
Next, Professor McGonagall stood up from the staff table. " First, I'd like to introduce the judges for the Talent Show- Mr.Remus Lupin, Mr.Sirius Black, Mr.Lucius Malfoy and our very own, Professor Dumbledore."   
  
As each of their names were called out, the men walked towards the judge's table and took their seats.Lupin got the loudest cheer after Dumbledore, Sirius Black,(he had been cleared in their sixth year) a lukewarm one and Lucius Malfoy got just polite applause from the other three houses but a heartening one from Slytherin.  
  
The trio's faces were shining. They could swear that Lupin and Sirius had winked at them before sitting down. But before they could do more than gaze incredulously at each other, Professor McGonagall was speaking again.  
  
"Before I call upon the first years of Gryffindor, I would like The Head Boy and Head Girl to come forward."  
  
Draco Malfoy ambled towards the dais, his characteristic smirk fixed on his face. Following him came Parvati Patil, who was head-girl. (Hermione had declined the position, for reasons best known to herself, and perhaps Ron.)  
  
McGonagall looked at them. 'Ready?' she mouthed.   
  
Draco nodded confidently. Parvati tried to steady her nerves. 'You're a head-girl now.' She tolde herself sternly.  
  
"The Head Boy and Head Girl will inaugurate the Talent Show by displaying their talents.' Said Professor McGonagall'. "The Head Boy, Draco Malfoy will go first."  
  
Parvati stepped down from the dais. Draco walked towards the middle of the stage. He pointed his wand towards his throat and said "_**Sonorous" **_ He snapped his fingers and two house-elves brought a chair and a small stool and placed them at the center of the platform.   
  
Beside Ron, Hermione bristled. 'That snobbish, pompous ass! Treating house-elves lesser than dirt. Who does he think he is?'   
  
Draco sat down on the chair and brought out from the folds of his robes, a small wooden doll.   
  
"Ooh, look. Malfoy still plays with dolls." Said Ron snickering. Several other Gryffindors laughed. But Ginny wasn't attending. Her gaze was fixed on Draco and she was looking at him in rapt attention. It was a good thing that none of the Gryffindors were looking at her at that moment or else they would have drawn their own conclusions.  
  
**"And now,"** said Draco, his drawl even more pronounced , **"I'm going to perform ventriloquism." **  
  
**~END OF CHAPTER 03~**


End file.
